A Confusing World
by niggnugg8
Summary: Boy!Britt and Boy!Quinn Brett and Quinton are twins. Both are dealing with different problems. Each having trouble finding themselves. Life in Lima, Ohio isn't easy. Being different doesn't make you special it makes you and outcast. May change rating. Genderswap.
1. Prologue

AN: Ok, go easy this is my first Fanfic. I'm excited so when reviewing go easy :)

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters.

Prologue

Brett Jamie Pierce and Quinton Ray Pierce were born May 5, 1996 to Susan and Jamie Pierce. Brett with his blue eyes and blond hair was inseperable to his to brother despite being 5 minutes older. Quinton looked similar to Brett except he had hazel eyes. They did almost eveything together. They swam wearing the same board shorts. They even got their hair cut the same way. They were that way until 6th grade. They started seperating because Brett wanted to play with the girls and that cool kid Kurt. But, Quinton wanted to play football and other sports with the boys. Susan and Jamie were worried at first that Brett was gonna be gay. But, after a while they realized they wold love him even if he was. Susan and Jamie were born and raised in New York but, relocated to Lima, Ohio in order to raise their family. Susan was a kindergarten teacher and Jamie was a banker at Lima National Bank. As Brett got older he grew out of his baby Giraffe stage and got less clumsy. He proved to be a good soccer player and dancer. Quinton was always cool, calm, and collected when he got older he was an amazing football player. All throughout middle school it stayed like that. Quinton continued playing sports with Puck and Finn. Brett continued played with all the girls and Kurt. Brett and Quinton loved each other but, didn't enjoy doing the same things. So every night they would hang out and watch TV together in one of their rooms. And during the weekend when they weren't hanging out with other people they would go swimming or go to the park and feed the duck much to Brett's excitement. Other weekends they would stay home and throw the football around. Even though Quinton as younger he would protect Brett when anyone would make fun of him for hanging out with the girls, instead of always playing football or some other thing. As Brett got older he got interested in motorcycles and cars. So Jamie took him to a Motocross tournament. Brett loved it, he even started racing himself. He started helping his dad around the house to save money. When he finally got the money he got his very own dirt bike. Quinton was quieter, he loved to read every month his mom and him went to the book store and brought as many as he wanted. This is the story about how Brett and Quinton find themselves with some help from Glee Club.


	2. Freshman Year

AN: Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the computer I'm writing this on. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 1

First day of Freshman Year

Brett P.O.V

Wow, I can't believe I'm finally starting my freshman year. I've been waiting for this my entire life. Okay, probably not, but, so what I'm a freshman. Okay let's see what am I gonna wear. I guess I'll wear my black muscle shirt gotta impress the ladies and some black jeans.

"Brett hurry up and get downstairs and eat before you're late." My dad yells up the stairs. I hurry and get dressed and run downstairs.

"Morning family" I yell when I get to the bottom of the steps. I see my mom smiling at me while my dad cooks what smells like bacon. I look around for my brother.

"He already let for early morning football practice." Mom says seeing me look around. Thank heavens for moms, the always know everything. I go and sit down waiting for the food, when it appears in front of me.

"Thanks dad." I say stuffing my face.

"Calm down Brett the foods not going anywhere." my mom said looking at me like I'm crazy. Gosh, can't someone hurry and eat. I slowed down until I was finished. I put my plate in the sink and ran upstairs to get my bag. I got my IPhone and read the text from my best friend Sam

'Are you ready bro?'

'Yeah I'm leaving the house now' I texted back sitting on my front porch. When he pulled up I got my bag and got into the car.

"What's up brother from another mother?" I say while Sam pulls off. Sam is a sophomore we met on day at the community pool; he instantly became one of my best friends.

"Nothing but, did you hear about a new girl going to McKinley this year?"

"Do you think she'll be hot?" I say excited to show off some of my skills

"Hopefully." Sam says smiling and pulling into McKinley. We get out and walk into McKinley. I'm so nervous and excited to see what clubs and sports I can join. I go to the office and get my schedule. After I'm done there I go to my locker to put my books in. When I open my locker someone opens there's next to me. I close my locker to see who. Damn, the girl next to me is beautiful. Her luscious raven locks, plump kissable lips, and her body is good looking too. I close my locker and turn to her.

"Hey, I'm Brett." I ask holding out my hand.

"Santana" she says shaking my hand

"So, you're the new girl?"

"Yeah, just moved her from California for a change of scenery."

"Oh so how are you liking little ole Lima, Ohio?"

"It's so boring. There's absolutely nothing to do"

"Maybe I can show you where to go for some fun sometime."

"Maybe you can Brett, here's my number so you can give me a time and place." Santana says writing her number of a piece of paper then giving it to me

"Sure anytime." I say smiling.

"Well, I have to go see you later" She says leaving. Well, I walk to my Algebra class and sit in the middle so I don't seem like a nerd are a loner. Apparently my brother has the same class because he walks in and sits next to me.

"Hey" I say looking at my sweaty brother.

"Hey, sorry I couldn't wait for you I had practice"

"Its fine I understand, have you seen the new girl yet?"

"No, but, I heard she's totally hot" I look at him confused, he looked awkward when he said that. Whatever, he's awkward in general

"She totally is, I got her number." I say proud

"Good job." He says awkwardly patting my back. Wow he's acting weird today.

'Hey, it's Brett' now she has my number, all I have to do is sit and wait.

'Hey Brett' wow she really texted me back.

'Why, Miss Santana are you texting in class?'

'Yes, sir I'm a badass.' I laughed out loud causing everyone to look at me I quickly look at the teacher. The bell rung, so I quickly put my stuff away so I can hurry and go see Santana. When I get outside the classroom I quickly try to get passed the people  
"Welcome to McKinley fairy" Puck said

"Tha…" I was cut off by a slushy being thrown into my face. It burned and it was so cold. I felt myself being led somewhere. I tried to rub my eyes but, the person leading me stopped my hands

"It burns more if you rub it in" I felt the slushy being washed away. When I could see I saw a small brown haired boy. He looked a little feminine.

"Thank you so much" I said grateful.

"No problem. My name's Kurt and you are?"

"Brett Pierce, nice to me you"

"So you're new here?"

"Yeah first day of my freshman year"

"Well, let's get out of here 2nd period probably already started" Kurt said leaving with me trailing behind him to my next class.

Quinton's P.O.V

"Puckerman" I yelled at Puck, what the fuck was he thinking slushying Brett.

"What?" Puck asked confused?

"Why did you slushy Brett? I told you next time you messed with him I would re arrange our face"

"Calm down man, it was only a slushy if you're that mad you should tell your brother to stop being such a fag" puck said laughing. After he said that all I saw was red as I launched myself at him. I kept punching him until Coach Beiste pulled me off of him.

"Go to Principal Figgins NOW" coach beiste yelled. I walked there in hurry to get my punishment.

"Hey" a Latina girl came up to me.

"Hey"

"Are you ok? I saw the fight back there. It was pretty brutal."

"Yeah but I have to go to Figgins office now I'll talk to you later." I said walking away, when I got to Figgins office he was waiting for me.

"I'm disappointed in you Quinton, since this is your first offense and you need to be at football practice your punishment will be to join Glee Club."


End file.
